


Kingdom of Prussia

by pyrrhic_victoly



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/pyrrhic_victoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia, as East Germany, has plans to resurrect himself as a totally  awesome empire.  Naturally, this requires snarky input from Poland, his Eastern Bloc-buddy, who is fabulous like a phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom of Prussia

**Author's Note:**

> The places mentioned exist IRL.

"Hey, Gilbo~  Are you still moping?  I know your uprising failed, but that was like a decade ago.  We have to keep trying.  Getting away from Russia is the first step to -- what was it you said? -- oh yeah, like, reinstating the awesome Prussian nation."

"I know, I know!  I've got...plans.  So what have you been doing, anyway?"

"Oh, the usual...  Like, I've been helping some students secretly pass out fliers and things and bitching about Russia behind his back...  Now are you gonna let me in on your so-called plans?"

"...Maybe.  You'd better not laugh, okay?  And don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"That!  That right there!  Where you pout and your eyes droop even more than usual, and it makes you look all sarcastic and shit!"

"Like, just spit it out, Gilbo.  I'm like the master of this rising from the dead thing, so you're totally going to want my opinion on this."

"Fine.  My awesome plan will blow you away.  I've-- Don't laugh, okay?  I've bought some stock in a mall.  It's in Pennsylvania, in America, and--"

"Pfft!  Ahahaha!  Oh my gawd!  Oh my gawd!  You bought a _mall_?  You're going to resurrect yourself with a _mall_?"

"Sh-shut up!  It's the King of Prussia Mall!  It was named after Old Fritz, and my awesome name is in it!"

"It's a _mall_ , Gilbo."

"It's not just a mall; I'll show you!  It's going to be the biggest, best mall in the history of the world, and then I'll use it to take over the city and claim King of Prussia, Pennsylvania as the new Prussia!"

"Uh, sorry to like, burst your bubble, but it might be better if you focus on Europe right now, because Russia is going to get seriously pissed if he finds out you've been playing around with American capitalism."

"...I'm getting to that.  But still, this awesome mall has my name on it! That awesome town has my name on it! It's almost as if they're begging me to conquer them!"

"Yeah, well, good luck with that, I guess."

"You should be more enthusiastic about this. We're talking about the revival of the awesome me, after all."

"Mmhmm. Tell ya what. This mall is in America, right? Why don't you, like, get me one of those American cheerleader outfits, and I'll cheer you on?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Like, jumping splits, panty shots, waving my cute pompoms and everything."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"You're on."


End file.
